Les Disparus de Mousedom
by Tatie Coupe-Gorge
Summary: Eddie Gluskin et Raphaëlle de Neubourg sont détective et médecin ayant emménagés depuis quelques temps à Londres, à Mousedom, ville de souris. Quand de mystérieuses disparitions font la une et que la Princesse royale est enlevée à trois jours de son sacre, le couple doit alors enquêter sur ces disparitions qui vont les mener vers leur plus grande affaire : les Ratigan.


**Chapitre 1**

 **LONDRES 1871**

C'était l'hiver. Il faisait un temps glacial, le vent hurlait et les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Sauf une dernière petit feuille marron, qui s'envola violemment et tomba sur un fiacre en marche. La cité de Westminster était vide à cette heure-ci, le fiacre roulait dans la nuit avec un cheval aux crins ébouriffés par sans doute un long voyage. Le meneur fouetta le cheval de sa longue cravache pour le faire avancer. Les lampadaires illuminaient moyennement la cité, et une pluie battante commençait à s'abattre, créant de grandes flaques d'eau. A l'intérieur du fiacre, l'on pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'un homme au chapeau melon lisant un journal. Tout en bas, au niveau des mécanismes et des roues, deux minis silhouettes ressemblant à des rongeurs rendaient plus calme cette atmosphère d'homme pressé. Elles étaient abritées, la première silhouette lisait aussi un journal. Face à elle, une autre silhouette un peu plus volumineuse, car on distinguait une sorte de robe victorienne, se tenait et l'on pouvait se douter qu'elles étaient en train de discuter.

\- Très cher, j'espère que le temps va s'améliorer demain matin. L'Amérique me manque. Dit Raphaëlle.

Docteur Raphaëlle de Neubourg, était une élégante souris grise française, aux nuances satine, une Lady qui portait une jolie robe victorienne bleue roi. Elle souriait paisiblement malgré la pluie battante, et ses yeux bleus inspiraient une certaine espièglerie. Elle avait un petit accent et son museau noir frétillait en regardant la souris qui était assise face à lui, qui lisait le journal dont on pouvait lire le gros titre.

« UNE SOURIS DU MONDE POLITIQUE A DISPARU »

Eddie Gluskin chiffonnait et tournait les pages du journal avec détermination, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'intéressant à lire. C'était une souris beige, aux nuances sablées, américain, qui portait une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir et un pantalon noir, comme s'il revenait d'une soirée de gentlemen. Un haut-de-forme noir sur la tête, quand Raphaëlle l'interpella, il afficha son visage meurtri par le passé. Le côté droit de son visage présentait des cicatrices, traces du passé. Il était détective reconnu et ils étaient mariés depuis quelques temps déjà, et leur carrière ainsi que leur couple étaient connus du public. Ensemble, ils avaient résolu des énigmes, des affaires pour sauver le peuple de Mousedom, leur ville de souris, ils venait de s'y installer voici quelques mois. Ils avaient décidé de quitter l'Amérique pour venir vivre à Mousedom. Ils étaient tout en haut de l'affiche pour trouver et enfermer les plus grands criminels.

Eddie haussa d'un sourcil, écoutant à peine les paroles de son épouse. Il marmonna quelque chose tandis qu'il fut surpris par la main de Raphaëlle qui lui fit perdre l'article qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Hey ! Lâcha Eddie en fronçant des sourcils, allons, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu vois bien que je lis.

\- Hier soir aussi, je lisais, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur arrive dans mon lit pour quémander des offrandes. Répliqua Raphaëlle en fermant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers la rue.

\- Comme un et un font deux, répondit calmement Eddie.

Raphaëlle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait quand Eddie répondait complètement à côté de la plaque, histoire de changer de sujet. Son sourire s'afficha quand elle remarqua une rue basse entre deux immeubles.

\- On arrive. Dit-elle avec soulagement.

Eddie continuait à lire l'article et commença à marmonner.

\- « La Princesse héritière du trône en voyage à Londres aujourd'hui… »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? Demanda Raphaëlle, presque agacée. Nous arrivons, prépares-toi.

Eddie leva les yeux vers elle puis rangea son journal dans la poche intérieur de son gilet. Il se leva, pris la main de Raphaëlle, puis regarda un point de repère au niveau de la rue qu'était leur destination. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois, puis sautèrent ensemble, main dans la main. Ils courraient ensuite le long de la rue pour arriver dans une sorte de ruelle menant à Mousedom.

Leur maison, un immeuble miniature à deux étages, très imposant par la richesse, semblait les attendre. Il était rouge, aux murs luisants. Eddie s'avança en tête, cherchant la clé dans sa poche. Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, enleva ses affaires et se prépara une pipe. Raphaëlle se déshabillait doucement, posa son écharpe rouge sur le porte-manteau puis ses talons qu'elle posa sur le paillasson. Elle alla embrasser son mari, lui prenant la main.

\- Ca m'a fait du bien cette sortie aujourd'hui. Avec notre travail, c'est de plus en plus dur de nous trouver du temps libre.

\- Le crime ne prend pas de vacances, hélas, ma douce, même à Londres… lui répondit avec conviction Eddie. Je monte te rejoindre dans cinq minutes. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Eddie… dit tendrement Raphaëlle en mettant sa robe de chambre. Elle montait les escaliers tandis qu'Eddie déposa son journal sur la table de salon. Il alla se poser près de la fenêtre, puis allait fermer le rideau quand un fiacre d'allure assez royale détala devant leur maison. Ils allaient plutôt vite et Eddie ouvrit la fenêtre. Il parvient à apercevoir les initiales de la famille royale. La princesse était arrivée. Il regarda le fiacre s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus le voir, puis referma la fenêtre et ferma le rideau. Il monta ensuite rejoindre Raphaëlle, qui s'assoupissait déjà dans leur lit. Elle était fatiguée de cette journée, il décida donc de s'installer confortablement près d'elle après avoir mis son pyjama, puis il ferma les yeux en se tournant vers elle pour l'enlacer par derrière. Cette position lui permettait de mieux dormir et d'éviter des cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir pour rechercher une éventuelle mission, une sonnette d'alarme sonna dans tout Mousedom. Raphaëlle enfila son manteau bleu foncé, puis regarda Eddie avec questionnement.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Ce n'est pas habituel.

\- Non, en effet. Ajouta Eddie en s'habillant d'un trench noir en laine.

Ils sortirent ensemble, tandis que quelques souris paniquées braillaient dans la rue. L'alarme s'arrêtait soudain de sonner.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est atroce ! Cria l'une d'elle.

\- Le sacre ne pourra avoir lieu ! Se plaignait une autre.

\- Qu'allons-nous devenir ! hurla une vieille souris.

Eddie s'empressa d'aller vers le groupe qui chahutait, suivi par Raphaëlle qui lui emboîtait le pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tenta de communiquer Eddie au groupe de souris.

Raphaëlle, voyant que Eddie avait du mal à se faire entendre, se mit devant le groupe. Des souris mâles se turent soudain, puis firent des coups de coude à leur épouse qui regardaient soudain la souris grise comme une sauveuse.

\- Oh, Docteur de Neubourg! S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous, un malheur est arrivé !

\- Quel malheur ? Demanda innocemment Raphaëlle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ! La Princesse a disparu ! Volatilisée, pouf ! Cria la vieille souris, les yeux en larmes.

\- On ne disparaît pas comme par magie, chère dame. Interrompit Eddie en se posant près de sa femme.

\- Oh, monsieur le détective… Dieu soit loué… souffla la vieille femme.

\- Vous êtes tous témoins de sa disparition ? Demanda fortement Eddie pour que le groupe puisse bien l'entendre.

\- OUI ! Hurlèrent toutes les souris en une voix.

\- D'accord, où l'avez-vous la dernière fois ?

\- Ah… Bah on sait pas, en fait. C'est le Palais qui a donné l'alerte.

\- Okay… soupira Eddie. Donc, vous n'êtes pas témoins directs.

\- Non… dirent les souris d'une voix basse et honteuse.

Raphaëlle discutait de son côté avec les femmes, elle en interrogea plusieurs, jusqu'à ce qu'une souris très peu habillée se présente à elle.

\- Moi, je sais où ça s'est produit.

Raphaëlle regarda de haut en bas la souris prostituée, se disant qu'il n'était pas fiable de discuter avec les filles de joie, seulement, il semblait que cette demoiselle était la seule capable de bien s'exprimer et pouvant lui donner quelques indices.

\- Un fiacre roulait à toute allure cette nuit, il s'est arrêté pas loin de mon commerce. Raconta la souris en fumant une cigarette. Il a été déplacé et rendu au Palais Royal.

\- Non ! s'écria Raphaëlle. Il ne faut jamais déplacer des preuves ! Où était-ce, madame ?

\- Deux rues plus loin. Dans le quartier du Port. C'est pas un coin pour les gens de la haute société comme vous… Prenez garde.

\- C'est une menace ? Intervient Eddie en ayant entendu une partie de la conversation.

\- Non. Un avertissement. Dit la souris en jouant avec sa langue et la fumée sortant de sa bouche.

\- Raphaëlle. Dit Eddie en se tournant vers sa femme. Nous devons retrouver la Princesse. Dans l'article d'hier, il parlait aussi d'une disparition d'un homme politique de chez nous. Je crains qu'une série commence et nous ferions mieux de régler l'affaire au plus vite.

\- Tu as raison, Eddie. De plus, le sacre approche pour la Princesse et elle disparaît… ainsi qu'un homme politique. C'est une histoire d'argent.

\- Tout juste, ma chère. En route. Merci vous autres.

\- Retrouvez notre Princesse ! On compte sur vous ! Crièrent les souris en regardant le couple s'éloigner.

Eddie et Raphaëlle se dirigèrent vers la rue indiquée par la fille de joie. En effet, les immeubles devenaient de plus en plus saccadés tandis qu'ils avançaient. Il faisait très froid et le vent se levait. Les volets de certaines maisons étaient cassés. Ca sentait une odeur de poisson pourri. Eddie tint alors la main de Raphaëlle.

\- Ne nous éloignons pas. Nous ne sommes plus une seule espèce dans ce quartier.

En effet, ils apercevaient des silhouettes un peu plus grandes qui étaient posées contre les murs. C'étaient des rats. Les bars étaient fermés, n'ouvrant que le soir et la nuit et déjà des souris malfamées ainsi que des rats se tenaient aux portes.

\- Quelle idée de traverser ce quartier en pleine nuit. Le meneur de la Princesse ne devait pas connaître son chemin. Commenta Eddie en tenant fermement la main de Raphaëlle.

\- Penses-tu. Le sacre est dans trois jours. C'est tôt, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sauf si quelqu'un veut la faire parler ou désirer quelque chose d'elle… C'est là ?

Un pub entouré de rats et de souris se montrait au bout de la rue. Ils semblaient ne pas se soucier d'eux. Eddie s'approcha discrètement, son coeur palpitait d'excitation. Il chercha alors des indices, Raphaëlle de son côté sans trop s'éloigner, puis eut le souffle coupé en découvrant un bout de tissu au sol. Il le ramassa avec un gant puis l'examina. Raphaëlle le rejoint.

\- Un bout de tissu ?

Eddie remarqua que le bout était distinctement arraché, comme si c'était dû à un accident. Il était bleu ciel, brodé court et sentait un parfum de femme. Il renifla avec son museau puis le goûta en le mettant à sa bouche.

\- Miam Miam Miam… Mmm… C'est un bout de robe, ça, c'est certain. Regarde cette broderie, on n'en trouve que chez les aristocrates. En d'autres termes, c'est fait sur mesure et ça ne vient pas d'un marchand. Ca sent le parfum de femme, du « Lady Billion », un parfum de luxe que même nous ne pouvons nous offrir. Et regarde, il est sale et sent aussi l'humidité. Les extrémités sont déchirées. Il y a eu lutte dans le fiacre, c'est une hypothèse.

Raphaëlle regarda autour puis trouva un objet qu'elle ramassa avec un gant. C'était un bout rond aux extrémités brisées. Elle le montra à son mari.

\- Un morceau de canne, tu confirmes ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant des yeux.

Eddie reprit le morceau de canne avec un gant et le regarda avec attention. Il prit une petite lampe de poche pour regarder au plus près de l'objet ainsi que son intérieur brisé. Un « R » était inscrit dans le fond de la canne.

\- Il y a une initiale. Ca, c'est un indice en or, bravo ma puce. Sourit Eddie en mettant le morceau de canne ainsi que le bout de tissu dans deux sacs différents.

\- Cela appartiendrait au meneur ? Demanda Raphaëlle.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une initiale en or. Il doit venir d'un milieu assez riche. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit par ici. Nous ne pouvons pas demander à ces intrus mal intentionnés. Notre vie en dépendrait.

\- La vie de cette Princesse ainsi que celle d'un homme politique est en jeu, Eddie. Nous devons tout faire pour les retrouver. Choisissons le bon type à qui s'adresser, c'est tout. Dit Raphaëlle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son statut de médecin venait de prendre la parole.

Eddie soupira. Il disait cela en fait car il avait toujours peur de perdre son épouse dans l'une de leurs enquêtes, comme la fois où ils ont arrêtés le voleur de Bridgewood. Ce jour-là, Eddie s'était juré de ne plus prendre aucun risque avec son épouse, lui avait eu une partie du visage brûlée et Raphaëlle avait été prise en otage par le gang du voleur qui l'avait torturée. Il regarda son bras gauche encore mal cicatrisé de ses lames de couteau qu'elle a reçu.

Eddie lui prit la main, et s'avança vers la première souris qu'il croisa auprès du bar fermé. La petite souris aux oreilles déchiquetées le regarda avec des yeux ébahis et presque menaçants.

\- Tu veux quoi, le bourge ?

Eddie racla sa voix pour être bien entendu par cette souris dont les capacités intellectuelles semblaient limitées. Il la questionna, Raphaëlle sortant son bloc note et un stylo.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ici la nuit dernière. Une Princesse a été enlevée. Vous êtes au courant ?

\- Et alors ? Dit bêtement la souris comme si cela n'avait aucune importance à son égard.

\- Je suis sûr que vous passez votre temps dans ce bar. Vous étiez ici hier soir ?

\- Euh ouais. J'ai bu dix bières ! Puis je suis sorti un peu vers minuit et j'ai vu le fiacre rensversé, la roue tournait encore.

\- Vous êtes seul à l'avoir vu ou vous étiez plusieurs ?

\- Euh… je sais plus…

Eddie grimaça. Il ne pouvait faire confiance aux personnes soûls. Quand soudain, une souris avec un chapeau bien sale le regarda mystérieusement et cela réveilla sa curiosité. Raphaëlle notait tous les indices utiles dans son bloc note.

La souris sale fumait une cigarette puis regardait Raphaëlle avec des yeux luisants de désir. Eddie se mit devant elle pour qu'il ait de l'intention uniquement sur lui. Il le questionna.

\- Vous avez une tête à savoir des choses, vous.

\- J'ai vu une rate s'enfuir vers les égouts. Elle était blanche. Juste après l'accident. Je suis arrivé après lui. Dit la souris en montrant du doigt l'autre qu'il venait de questionner.

\- Dans les égouts ? Quel drôle d'endroit pour s'y aventurer. Dit Eddie en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, Eddie. Parla doucement la souris grise. Les rats vivent généralement cachés la nuit dans les égouts. C'est assez suspect qu'une rate s'enfuit après un tel drame.

\- On a trouvé un morceau de canne, avec une initiale en or inscrite à l'intérieur de la poignée. L'initiale « R ».

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer ici, les souris. s'imposa un rat avec un cache-oeil noir.

Eddie se retourna et vit l'immense rat dressé devant lui. Il avala sa salive, prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Deux enlèvements ont eu lieu en l'espace de deux nuits. J'imagine que vous savez quelque chose ?

\- Le Napoléon du Crime et la Joséphine du Crime ne tolèrent pas des vermines comme vous dans leur quartier. Dégagez. Répondit en grognant l'immense rat menaçant.

Le rat s'avança et poussa Eddie violemment, qui grogna alors et voulut se défendre mais une émeute commençait à éclater autour d'eux et Raphaëlle tira la manche de son époux.

\- Partons, ça devient dangereux !

Eddie suivit au pas de course sa femme qui les dirigeait loin des rats et des souris qui les regardaient avec haine. Eddie faillit tomber, une souris lui ayant fait un croche-pied. Ils s'éloignèrent vite du quartier, puis se retournèrent. Eddie grogna.

\- Il a dit quelque chose d'important. Le Napoléon et la Joséphine du Crime ? Merde… Si on avait pu se faire plus discrets…

Ils rentrèrent rapidement vers leur cité, enfin, cela ne sentait plus le poisson pourri et l'odeur de souris sales. Cependant, des millions de questions résonnèrent dans la tête du détective. Il décida d'aller se renseigner auprès de commerçants accompagné de son épouse, qui rangeait les preuves dans son sac à main. Raphaëlle avait le coeur battant la chamade. S'ils devaient y retourner, ce serait de nuit, où tous seraient trop occupés à boire un verre dans les bars. Elle pensa aussi aux possibles déguisements afin de ne pas paraître trop sophistiqués pour ce petit peuple. Elle laissa ces initiatives dans un coin de sa tête et suivit son mari qui s'avançait vers une fabrique de fromages tenue par une grosse souris.

\- Bonjour Alfred. Dit poliment Eddie à l'encontre du marchand.

\- Bonjour, détective… Bonjour Docteur. Répondit poliment la souris marron, un ami assez fidèle du couple. Il portait une tenue d'épicier et des lunettes rondes.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes au courant du drame qui s'est produit cette nuit, mon cher. Dit Eddie sur un ton sûr.

\- Oh oui malheureusement, tout Mousedom en parle, quelle tragédie ! Répondit la souris en baissant les yeux. Il releva ses lunettes.

\- Nous avons trouvé des petites choses au quartier du Port tout en bas, là où le fiacre s'est renversé et où la Princesse a disparu. Raconta Eddie.

Raphaëlle sortit de son sac avec un gant les deux indices, principalement la poignée de canne avec l'initiale en or. Quand elle le montra au marchand, il ouvrit grandement les yeux.

\- Ca alors, vous avez déjà trouvé des indices ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui et… un « R » en or est gravé à l'intérieur de la poignée. Là-bas, on a été accueilli par des rats et des souris malfamées. Surtout un rat qui nous a chassé. Il a parlé de Napoléon et de Joséphine du Crime…

Alfred faillit faire tomber la preuve, que Raphaëlle s'empressa de récupérer. Le marchand trembla alors.

\- Il sont de retour… ? Dîtes-moi que j'hallucine… dit la souris en tremblant de tout son corps. Cette soudaine réaction mit la puce à l'oreille au couple.

\- Mais qui ? Questionna Eddie en voulant parvenir à ses fins. Qui, Alfred ?

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes américain et française… Vous êtes arrivés il y a peu… Mais la police de Londres n'a jamais réussi à les attraper… Ce sont des génies du mal…

\- Donnez-nous leur nom… s'ils sont plusieurs. Demanda Raphaëlle en se tenant près de son mari, les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

\- Ce sont les terribles Ratigan ! Le professeur, le Napoléon du Crime et son épouse, Bloody Ali, la Joséphine du Crime ! Allez voir Monsieur Berry… Il vit à trois rues d'ici. C'est une souris âgée, il a été victime par le passé de leur plan diabolique… mon Dieu… Ce sont deux rats, un rat immense, élégant, assez propre pour son espèce et une rate blanche, très jolie mais aussi diabolique que son compère...

Les yeux du marchand était en larmes. Jamais le couple n'avait reçu pareille réaction à une question. Raphaëlle nota les indications d'Alfred et le remercia.

\- Merci, mon ami. Nous avons désormais un nom sur cette affaire. De plus, cela correspond au récit de la souris du quartier du Port. Il a aperçu une rate blanche s'enfuir. Dit Raphaëlle en regardant Eddie.

\- Les rates blanches, c'est plutôt rare, j'imagine, il n'en existe pas beaucoup… Allons voir ce Monsieur Berry. Dit Eddie en se retournant. Il remercia d'un hochement de tête Alfred.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dit Raphaëlle en souriant au marchand qui semblait tétanisé par la nouvelle.

Le couple partit alors trois rues plus loin de leur emplacement, trouver ce Monsieur Berry, Raphaëlle rangea son bloc note, elle y avait inscrit beaucoup d'éléments. Le temps s'assombrit alors et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber.


End file.
